The invention is directed to a fuel injection system having at least one injection valve disposed in an air intake tube subject to flow therethrough. A fuel injection system is already known in which the danger exists that vapor bubbles carried along with the fuel via the fuel supply line will reach the fuel injection valve, there causing malfunctioning of the valve and attendant difficulties upon starting the internal combustion engine.